The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus to which a ring-like, i.e. circular, fluorescent lamp is fitted and which has a disc-shaped apparatus body.
In a prior art, there has been known a lighting apparatus, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. HEI 8-45334, having a structure in which a holder fitting portion is formed in a disc-shaped apparatus body having a reflection surface on its lower surface, and a holder member for coaxially fitting a plurality of circular fluorescent lamps is mounted to the holder fitting portion.
On the other hand, in recent years, a fluorescent lamp having an emission arc tube with a small tube diameter has come into widespread use for the reduction of the thickness and the decreasing in the size thereof.
However, in the case of directly mounting a circular fluorescent lamp in a prior structure such as of the above prior art publication, since the thin circular fluorescent lamp has a large bright light output per unit area, there is a somewhat undesirable problem on lamp image and others.